


All The Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi y'all!<br/>This is my first Zarry fic. I originally posted it on my Tumblr (fistmezaddy)(it's a joke leave me alone) after my friend Lejla (tumblr user harryemailedzayn) gave me a rec for a Zarry fic about when Harry emailed Zayn, and I took it from there.<br/>I hope you like it! Please comment and tell me what you think! :-))<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Love

Almost midnight, he looked at the sent email for what seemed to be the millionth time, hands in his hair, tears in his eyes. He sighed frustratedly.  
_Why won't he respond?_ He thought to himself.  
He looked it over again, his signature _All the love, H_ sticking out like a sore thumb at the very bottom.  
They were best friends before he quit the band. They spent every waking moment together. Hell, they were _more_ than just friends, and they both knew it. They slept in the same bed when the boys stayed in hotels, they shared long glances on stage, and even kisses sometimes. And they definitely couldn't keep their hands off each other, no matter where they were. Some of the fans knew about them too, or at least they speculated.  
_So why won't he fucking answer me?_  
Harry slammed his computer shut, grabbed a throw pillow off the couch, and walked to his balcony. It was a hot, humid night down in L.A., and sweating over the email he had sent to Zayn didn't help very much. Sighing once again, he went to a lounge chair on the balcony, sat down with his pillow, and started to drift off, thoughts about Zayn and him racing through his mind.

On the other side of the country at almost 3 in the morning, the glow of his laptop illuminating the tears rolling down his face, Zayn read the received email for what seemed like the millionth time.  
_What the hell do I say?_ He thought to himself.  
He read it once more, Harry's signature sign off sticking out like a sore thumb at the very bottom.  
_All the love, H._  
It was obvious that they had feelings for each other. Even some of the fans knew. Or, speculated, that is. And Zayn couldn't keep it in any longer.  
"I love you..." he whispered to himself, tears falling into the keys of his laptop. "So fucking much..."  
He shut his laptop, unable to continue looking at the bright screen, illuminating the words Harry had written to him. A cold night in New York, he went into his bedroom and opened up the curtains to look at the moon and the city skyline.  
Sitting up in his bed, he wondered if Harry was up, and if he was, if he was looking at the same sky Zayn was. Shaking his head and chuckling to himself at the thought, Zayn laid his head down to rest, humming 18 quietly to himself and thinking about memories of his lover as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At about 2 that afternoon, just a short time after he woke up, he decided to get on a plane to L.A. Fuck that he had an album to work on, this was more important. He hadn't even set a release date yet, everyone could wait just a little while longer.  
Gigi was out for the day doing whatever it is that models do, so Zayn shot her a text saying that some important business had come up and he'd be out of his apartment because had to fly out to L.A. for a day or two.  
Which wasn't exactly _untrue_.

The plane ride wasn't the worst one he had ever been on. He slept most of the time, and the people he sat next to weren't obnoxious by any means. As he stepped off the plane and into the airport, Zayn began to sweat. Not just because of the heat, but nerves, and as he walked outside to hail a cab, negative thoughts began racing through his mind.  
_What if he doesn't want to see me? What if the other boys are there and I'm not able to spend time with him? What if he hates me now?_  
Zayn quickly snapped out of it as the cabbie spoke to him in a thick accent.

"Where to mister?"

Zayn froze.  
He hadn't even thought about that part. All he had gotten to was the fact that he was going to take a plane to see Harry. Panicking for a minute, he calmed down and told the man to take him to the nicest hotel he could think of. Smiling and nodding his head, he pulled out of the airport and drove Zayn to the nicest, closest hotel. Zayn got out, grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk, and paid the cabbie with a big time tip to show his thanks. He drove off as Zayn sighed and walked into the hotel to check in, picking the nicest room he could. Just in case he invited Harry back there later.

Zayn's mind was racing as he rode up in the elevator. He couldn't believe he had decided to fly out here. What was he thinking? Obviously he wasn't. And if he was, it was about Harry and Harry only. He wanted to see him. He wanted to see him so bad. And he was determined to make it happen.

Once the elevator got to his rooms floor, Zayn walked out and down a hallway towards the very end to his room. He swiped the card quickly and opened the door as it made the "ding" to show that the card was accepted. The room was nice. Very nice. Balcony, large bathroom, desk, room with a table and a few chairs, a kitchen with a small fridge and an alcohol bar. There were even two beds, although _both_ of them weren't going to be used, not under any circumstance. He checked out the room a little bit, just to make sure it was everything he wanted, then, sighing, he set his suitcase by the closet and flopped down on the bed. He was exhausted emotionally. Stomach in knots, heart constantly pounding, he couldn't get his mind off of Harry. Wondering what he could be doing right now, Zayn pulled out his phone and decided to look up upcoming events in L.A. to see where Harry might be, and saw there was a Yves Saint Laurent show that night. Zayn's heart jumped. He knew Harry lived for high fashion, especially YSL. He started looking closer and his breath hitched.  
The Palladium Theater? That was just down the street from his hotel. The cabbie even pointed it out to him because there was so much press outside.  
Zayn smiled wide and jumped up, hardly able to contain his excitement. He'd bet every dollar he had that Harry would show up, knowing how much he loved YSL. Running over to the closet, he started rummaging through his suitcase, trying to find a suitable outfit to wear to see his lover for the first time in a very long time.

  
Harry ran his fingers through his long curly hair as he looked in his bathroom mirror. His eyes were puffy from crying the night before and he didn't look all that great, especially considering he was going to the YSL fashion show later that evening.  
_Maybe Zayn will be there..._ He thought to himself.  
_He knows how much I love Saint Laurent_.  
Sighing, he shook his head at the thought. He shouldn't be ridiculous. Why would he do something like that for him? For all he knew, Zayn hated him.  
Quickly, Harry splashed some cold water in his face and pulled off his clothes he had worn to bed. Putting on a red Saint Laurent jacket, a white button up shirt, some black skinnys, black boots, and a big black hat, all he could think about was Zayn. He missed him so much. They hadn't seen each other in months, let alone spoken to each other. The thought made him want to cry again, but he knew he couldn't, not if he wanted to look in the least bit presentable. He looked in the mirror again. His eyes looked a bit better, and his outfit was great as per usual. Looking at his watch, he realized it was only 5:30. The show didn't start until 8, so he had some time to kill, and for his eyes to calm down. Trying to keep his mind of Zayn, he put on a Fleetwood Mac record and made himself a quick bite to eat before he left to watch the models in the show, hoping and praying that his lover would show up that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was way more packed than Harry originally had thought. He knew there would be a lot of people, but not this many. His heart sunk at this realization. Zayn would never come if he knew this many people would see him. Walking in, Harry grabbed a drink and sat down in the first empty seat he saw. As more people filed in, he got more and more fidgety, and decided to go backstage to get away from all the crowds. Zayn always made him feel at home, but Zayn wasn't here to comfort him. Walking through a narrow white hallway, Harry sipped his drink. As he got closer to the end, he heard a voice that was all too familiar to him. He quickened his pace, and when he got to the end, what he saw made him drop his glass.

  
"What the hell were you doing sneaking around back here like that?" yelled the security guard, his face inches away from Zayn's, who was pinned to the inside of the door leading from outside to a narrow white hallway.

"I didn't want the press to see me come in!! C'mon, give me a break for once! You obviously recognize me, and I'm sure you can understand why I don't want them in my business."

"Yeah? Well tough shit buddy. It shouldn't be all fun and games for all you big shot celebrities. You can't just get away with whatever you want just because you're famous. Now I'm gonna give you a choice: you can either-"

The huge security guard was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. Both him and Zayn turned towards the hallway to see someone neither of them expected to see.

"Harry?" Zayn asked in a whisper, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. It's me. Hi Zayn." he replied, almost even quieter.

"Is he with you?" the guard asked Harry.

Harry gulped. "Yep. I just came down here to look for him."

The guard sighed, then shoved Zayn towards Harry. "Next time you're not gonna be so lucky." he said to him, before walking out the door to stand guard once again.

The two boys looked back and each other and then looked away.  
Harry looked Zayn up and down while he wasn't looking. God how he missed him. And he looked damn good in that suit. Zayn thought the exact same about Harry as he looked him over.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Harry spoke up quietly.

"Why didn't you answer my email? You could've at least typed out a short response, even if it was half assed I would've been content. Or maybe you could've called. My number hasn't changed you know."

Zayn paused, choosing his words carefully.

"Look, it's not that I didn't want to respond. I wanted to, please believe me. I wanted to more than anything. I just didn't know how to convey how I felt over an email over the phone."

Zayn looked up at Harry and saw the tears welling in his eyes.

"And how do you feel then, huh? At least respect me enough to tell me that." Harry snarled through gritted teeth.

Zayn was silent. Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke up.

"This is how I feel" he said.

He grabbed Harry's face with both his hands and kissed him. Shocked at first, Harry stumbled back a bit, but finally he got his bearings and kissed him back. Zayn pulled away from the kiss and pushed Harry against a wall. Harry watched as he loosened his tie, and then came back to him for another heated kiss. Harry put his arms around Zayn's waist, tugging at his shirt, indicating what he wanted. Zayn moved his hands from next to Harry's head on the wall to Harry's shirt, frantically trying to unbutton it as he could feel his pants getting tighter as his bulge got larger. Harry could feel it through his pants and decided to put his hand there and caress slowly. Zayn moaned into his mouth, giving up on the buttons and about to rip Harry's shirt off before Harry pulled away and flipped around so Zayn was on the wall now. Both of them were panting and sweaty, and Harry had dried tears all over his cheeks. Harry chuckled and said to Zayn, "Why don't we take this somewhere a little more private?" kissing him after he finished his sentence. Zayn nodded frantically, and the lovers rushed out the door to his rental car to drive back to his hotel room just down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn threw the door to his room open, his mouth on Harry's since they got in the elevator. He shut the door behind them as Harry tore off his hat, coat, and shirt. They both kicked off their shoes, and Harry came back over to Zayn. Kissing him passionately, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took off his tie and belt, throwing it on the ground. Smiling into the kiss, Zayn backed him up to the bed and laid him down gently, crawling on top of him, never once breaking the kiss.

"God I missed you... So... Fucking... Much." Zayn mumbled in between neck kisses.

I missed you too... Fuck." Harry moaned, Zayn's mouth getting lower and lower by the second. As he reached his belt line, Zayn ripped off Harry's pants so he was in nothing but his underwear.

"I missed this so much. I missed having you here, like this, with me." Zayn said to him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I missed you too, love." Harry said back, smiling. He couldn't believe he was looking up at Zayn once again. His body looked so good. He looked like he had been working out. His tattoos looked as gorgeous as ever. His hair looked great grey. And his eyes. There was a sparkle in them that wasn't there before. Harry could tell Zayn was happy. Whether it was because of him or because he was finally making the music he wanted to, he didn't know. All he cared about right then was sharing this intimate moment with him, just like they used to.

Harry unbuttoned Zayn's pants, and he stood up to take them off. Both boys in their underwear, they looked over each other's bodies. They were so different, but in the most attractive way. They loved one another, and they could see it in their eyes. Not just the lust, but the true love that they had.

Harry smiled again.

"Well come on, then. Let's get on with this, yeah?"

Zayn chuckled. He was still the same Harry.

Climbing on top of him, Zayn moved into another passionate kiss with his lover, slowly starting to grind on him. Harry moaned as Zayn ran his fingers through his hair, tugging just a little. Reaching into his boxers, Harry felt Zayn for a minute. He'd forgotten how big he was. Beginning to stroke him, Harry smiled as Zayn began to moan, giving him the chance to flip him over so he was on top now.

"Wait wait wait" Zayn mumbled into Harry's mouth. "Stop for a minute."

Harry sat up, confused. "What's wrong love?" He said.

"I don't know if I want to do this right now. I love you, and I love having sex with you, but honestly we haven't seen each other in so long... I just want to hold you close tonight. And always. I lo-"

"Did you say you loved me?" Harry said, cutting him off.

There was a period of silence afterwards. Zayn looking at Harry, Harry looking at Zayn. He was unsure of what to say next. Harry didn't seem upset by the statement, but you never know.

Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Well? It's not a hard question."

Zayn sighed and put his hand on the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah... Yeah I did" He mumbled.

Long pause.

Zayn was looking into Harry's eyes, trying to read what he was thinking. Finally, his face lit up, and he smiled wide.

"I love you too." he said.

Zayn sighed happily and pulled him into a kiss, and they laid down together in the bed in their underwear. Harry laid on Zayn's chest and Zayn stroked his hair. They were content. They were happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours of catching up, laughing, and kissing, there was a period of silence. It was almost 1 in the morning

"I'm so glad you flew out here." Harry finally said to him quietly.

Zayn kissed the top of his head. "I am too. I missed this. I missed you. I know I've said that a billion and a half times, but I really did."

"Promise me that we'll keep in touch, even though we've gone our separate ways. I don't ever want to lose contact with you again. I... I need you." Harry's voice shook as he said the last sentence, tears in his eyes.

Zayn pulled him closer and held him tight. "I promise, love. Never again will I let anything go unnoticed, or will I not respond to anything..." Zayn chuckled to himself. "To think this right here all started with an email."

Harry smiled. "All the love." he said.

"Yeah... All the love." Zayn responded, and they fell into a deep sleep, holding each other in their arms, right where they always wanted to be. Two boys in love, not a care in the world, just for that sweet moment. And as they drifted off, there was just one thing going through both of their minds.

_If only it could be like this forever..._


End file.
